stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon
The Dominion War Sourcebook: The Fires of Armageddon is a Last Unicorn Games RPG sourcebook. It was meant to be published in 2001, but when LUG was bought by , Paramount ended their licensing deal and awarded the RPG license to Decipher. Consequently, The Fires of Armageddon was never put into print, but it was released by the author, Steve Long, for free on the Internet. Contents *Introduction *Chapter One - A Chronicle of Tears: The History of the Dominion War *Chapter Two - A Thunder to Shake the Stars: Battle of the Dominion War *Chapter Three - Fluid Fronts and Ultritium Artillery: Warfare in the 24th century *Chapter Four - The Starfleet Order of Battle *Chapter Five - The Federation's Allies: The Klingons and the Romulans *Chapter Six - The Dominion Order of Battle *Chapter Seven - The Dominion's Allies: The Cardassians and the Breen *Chapter Eight - Tools of Destruction and Defense: Military Technology *Chapter Nine - Starships of the Dominion War *Chapter Ten - The Crucible of Battle: Dominion War Character Creation *Chapter Eleven - Fighting the Good Fight: Dominion War series *Appendix A - Spacedock Templates *Appendix B - Starfleet Order of Battle: The Eighth Fleet References Characters Barrett, Bradley • Bashir, Julian • Bellamy, Arthur • Bregart • Brodane • Bronag • Buatha • Coe, Amanda • Colinni, Eduardo • Colville, Matthias • Cruz, Balthazar • D'gret, Borren • Daik'oth • Damar • Dax, Jadzia • Deglen • Delgeto, Esteban • Dereth • Dornak • Dren • Drenaf • Drin, Nosar • Dukat • Eiger, Marcus • Eris • Falanner, Tohas • Female Changeling • Garak, Elim • Gelnon • Getha • Gorek'gatan • Goreth • Gowron • Granek • Graal • Grena • Grokar • Halliwell, Mitchell • Harone • Hotan • Jaresh-Inyo • Kara • Karem • Kat'nedl, Dothar • Keela • Keogh, Allen • Kira, Nerys • Krajensky • Jonat • Karem • Kramer, Geoffery • Kronac • Lawson, Robin • Leyton, Robert • Liska • Lobar • Lovok • Ma'adeen, Koaddar • Martok • Masru, Chona xa • Matthews, Anderson • Melga • McKellan, Jason • Melitar • Murrow, Jessica • Nagtor • Nasara • Nevet • Odo • Omaros • Osmont, Roger • Pa'thyr, Vatel • Pel'ret, Asevro • Pelag • Pettar • Piper, Jenna • Pregat • Richara, L'sa • Pettar • Piper, Jenna • Qag'leth • Rendak, Korel • Rendal • Renkar • Rian, Chaz • Richara, L'sa • Rodak • Roga • Rosarev • Ross, Isaac • Ross, William • Salok • Sarbri, Petar • Sel, Orben • Sellar, Jayne • Shalera • Sheldran • Sisko, Benjamin • Sloan, Luther • Sogas • T'gral • T'lora • T'veroth • Taimak'toral • To'ghelj, Krotar • Todrisha • Tora, Ziyal • Trelok • Tretho • Trogel • Umala • Umstead, Valerie • Vaidor • Veedan • Velal • Veng'liod, Ar'ric • Verdal • Vharr, Urosg • Vithsoomparul, Bendok • Worf • Yagren • Za'Chell, Gossan Events Attack on Carrier Alpha-26 • Battle of Benzar • Battle of Betazed • Battle of Chudala • Battle of Getha • Battle of the Omarion Nebula • Battle of Rumarda • Battle of Torros III • Dominion War • Federation-Cardassian War • Federation-Tholian War • Federation-Tzenkethi War • First Battle of Vulcanis • First Battle of Chin'toka • Kalandra Campaign • Kalandra Offensive • Liberation of Benzar • Liberation of Betazed • Operation Blue Room • Operation Return • Raid on Coridan • Sabotage of Vuldok Nor • Second Battle of Deep Space 9 • Second Battle of Vulcanis • Second Federation-Klingon War • Third Battle of Vulcanis Locations Adarak Prime • Adigeon Prime • Agleron • Alpha Centauri • Alpha Quadrant • Amducro field • Andor • Antares Fleet Yards • Antwerp • AR-558 • Arc de Triomphe • Argolis III • Argolis Cluster • Avenal VII • Bajor • Bajor sector • Bajor system • Bajor-B'hava'el • Bajoran wormhole • Beijing • Benthara system • Benzar • Benzar defense perimeter • Benzite system • Beta Quadrant • Betazed • Betazed system • Bethra Nor • Bolarus IX • Bolius • Borias Cluster • Breen (planet) • Cardassia Prime • Cardassia system • Chin'toka • Chin'toka I • Chin'toka II • Chin'toka III • Chin'toka IV • Chin'toka V • Chin'toka VI • Chin'toka VII • Chin'toka VIII • Chin'toka IX • Chin'toka X • Chin'toka XI • Chin'toka system • Chudala • Chudala I • Chudala II • Chudala IV • Chudala V • Chudala VI • Chudala X • Chudala system • Coridan • Davo II • Daxura system • Deep Space 9 • Derassa IV • Devron Nor • Dorala system • Ducha'asa Vell system • Earth • Earth Station McKinley • Eiffel Tower • Eldronath system • Empyrean House • Farius Prime • Federation-Cardassian border • Federation-Tzenkethi border • Federation Hall • Gamma Quadrant • Gamma Reticula IV • Garanog system • Gediron Prime Fleet Yards • Getha system • Gethar system • Golden Gate Bridge • Hossar IV • Kal-Ap-Ton • Kalandra sector • Kelvas Repair Yards • Kepla sector • Kir-Alep • Korath Tanar Military Training College • Kotanka system • Kotha Tremali III • Kotha Tremali system • Kumarek III • Kumarek V • Kumarek system • Mars • Monac IV • Monac IV shipyards • Monac system • Moreska system • Neptune • New Bajor • New York • New Zealand Penal Settlement • Olmerak system • Omarion Nebula • Paris • Peltras Nor • Prophet's Haven • Qo'noS • Qulash Nor • Remurat V • Ricktor system • Romulan Neutral Zone • Rondac III • Rumanda sector • San Francisco • Sarpedion V • Seba II • Sector 001 • Seguran sensor array • Sentala III • Septiums III • Shar'tala'veb system • Shir'Kahr • Spacedock 1 • Starbase 375 • Starfleet Headquarters • Svandroth system • Sybaron • Sybaron V • Sybaron IX • Sybaron XIII • Sybaron system • Taivok Nor • Tellar • Tibor Nebula • Tokara Nor • Torros III • Torros III shipyards • Trelka IV • Trelka IV starbase • Tyra system • Tyree • Utopia Planitia Fleet Yards • Verdanis • Violet Nebula • Vulcan (planet) • Vulcanis V • Vulcanis VI • Vulcanis system • Vuldok Nor • Zhamur system Races and cultures Andorian • Bajoran • Benzite • Betazoid • Bolian • Borg • Breen • Breen Confederacy • Cardassian • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Dosi • Federation • Ferengi • Founder • Gorn • Human • Jem'Hadar • Karemma • Klingon • Klingon Empire • Miradorn • Orion Syndicate • Pah-wraith • Prophets • Romulan • Romulan Star Empire • Son'a • Taurhai • Tellarite • Tholian • Tzenkethi • Vorta • Vulcan Starship classes Breen Breen attack fighter • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Cardassian • • • • • • • • • • Dominion Jem'Hadar attack ship • Jem'Hadar battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar battleship • Jem'Hadar carrier • Jem'Hadar destroyer • Jem'Hadar fast attack ship • Jem'Hadar heavy battle cruiser • Jem'Hadar light battle cruiser Federation • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Starfleet attack fighter • • • • • Klingon • • • • • • Klingon bird-of-prey • • • • Romulan • • • • • • • • • • • Other Son'a battle cruiser Starships Breen Choski-Ag • Darwc-Pik • Hrelt • Kleth-Ag • Lg'tash • Mhexr Shla • Neelg • Preen Sxorec • S'vek'pa • Shteth Kurpa • Sk'ra Prek • Thun-Kc • Trhg-Ta Cardassian Aberax • Almethy • Breneld • Des'ret • Dregat • Drendara • Eth'gar • Evreloth • Geret • Geven • Gevrok • Gharol • Ghrel'ket • Gosar • Greltar • Guran • Hegrek • Hutarek • Khelbura • Khershal • Khobaroth • Khodath • Kholoda • Khurug • Kordat • Mel'ek • Mokhur • Nedoru • Penghosa • Poda'lar • Reldari • Res'la • Rhoma na'Khaldok • ''Sarkath • Temural • Thoanek • Veldar • Vetor Dominion 17-Gamma-F-03287009 • 17-Gamma-F-14487004 • 17-Gamma-F-14687008 • 17-Gamma-F-18930001 • 17-Gamma-F-18930084 • 17-Gamma-F-25687006 • 17-Gamma-F-27487003 • 17-Gamma-F-29087015 • 17-Gamma-F-39487001 • 17-Gamma-F-44487012 • 17-Gamma-F-52787007 • 17-Gamma-F-58287010 • 17-Gamma-F-63387014 • 17-Gamma-F-68387016 • 17-Gamma-F-71387013 • 17-Gamma-F-84387005 • 17-Gamma-F-92387002 • 17-Gamma-F-92787011 • Alpha-26 Federation • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Klingon • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • • Romulan D'gerok • D'shala • Galerok • Gemrax • Kal'tarin • Ko'nar • Kobe't • Kradix • Lotura • Mengasa • Otoroth • Pel'shar • Peth'lar • Rodalus • Salkora T'ren • So'deron • T'korex • T'vaktal • Ta'virix • Tronath • V'darigan • V'del • V'korran • Vorset Other 3rd Andorian Battalion • Fifteenth Order • 15th Tar'elk • 17-Gamma-F • Seventeenth Order • Nineteenth Order • Twenty-Fourth Order • 117th Ground Forces Company • 215th Tactical Wing • 219th Tactical Wing • 352nd Tactical Wing • 473rd Tactical Wing • 523rd Tactical Wing • 605th Tactical Wing • 628th Tactical Wing • 777th Tactical Wing • 856th Tactical Wing • Advanced Starship Design Bureau • Al'gess'val • Andorian Defense Forces • Ar'nal • Ar'nal Belisarus • Argolis Array • arjagul • artillery • Attack Pattern Chora-Kenet • avara • barhet'val • battalion • bat'leth • belisaro • Betazoid resistance • biogenic weapon • brigade • brot'kar • Cardassian Liberation Front • Cardassian Order • centurion • Chancellor's Fleet • Chelek'atorn • Chelek'toran • Chokath HoHwI' • coalition fleet • Command Fleet • Command Fleet 13 • Command wing • company • column • command wing • corps • d'k tahg • dai'elk • dal • dalin • Defensive Pattern Kar-Sotar • Detapa Council • disruptor tank • division • drone • 'ech • energy dissipator • Evasive Maneuver Chel-Akep • Exploration Command • formation • Founders' disease • Gornag Maneuver • Great House • Great Link • Hentek'atorn • HoD • HoH • House fleet • House Kang Fleet Wing 327 • House of Kang • House of Krotmag • idrig arjagul • idrig jagul • jagul • jelga • kal-toh • kar'takin • kel • kes'elk • keth'val • Ketracel-white • Klingon Defense Force • Klingon High Council • Khitomer Accords • Krellus Envelopment • la' • lagor'val • Maneuver 02-AM-23473 • Maneuver 17-AM-12746 • Maneuver 17-AM(R)-12746 • Maquis • Mars defense perimeter platform • mek'leth • Mordet Maneuver • Occupation Command • orb • Orb of the Emissary • orbital bombardment • Orbital weapon platform • Obsidian Order • Pacification Command • phaser tank • platoon • Praetorian Fleet • psionic Rapid Response Team 23 • regiment • rhutala • Romulan Ground Forces • Romulan Star Navy • Rona'atorn • Rona'toran • rost'val • Sa' • Sadok'atorn • Sadok'toran • Section 31 • self-replicating mine • senatorial fleet • shodar • shroud • skimmer • Sogh • squad • squadron • Star Command • Starfleet First Fleet • Starfleet Second Fleet • Starfleet Third Fleet • Starfleet Fourth Fleet • Starfleet Fifth Fleet • Starfleet Sixth Fleet • Starfleet Seventh Fleet • Starfleet Eighth Fleet • Starfleet Ninth Fleet • Starfleet Tenth Fleet • Starfleet Eleventh Fleet • Starfleet Thirteenth Fleet • Starfleet Fourteenth Fleet • Starfleet Sixteenth Fleet • Starfleet Seventeenth Fleet • Starfleet Twentieth Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-First Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-Second Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-Seventh Fleet • Starfleet Twenty-Ninth Fleet • Starfleet Thirtieth Fleet • Starfleet Thirty-First Fleet • Starfleet Thirty-Third Fleet • Starfleet Forty-Fourth Fleet • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Corps of Engineers • Starfleet Ground Forces • Starfleet Rangers • Starfleet Rapid Response Team • strike fleet • Suba'atorn • Suba'toran • suicide attack • tactical wing • Tal Diann • Tal Shava (Imperial Marines) • Tal Shiar • tar'elk • Tellas Vornai • ter'val • Teth Koros (Imperial Shrikes) • tilga'kar • totlh • transporter inhibitor • Treaty of Bajor • tresh'val • tri-nucleic fungus • triangular formation • ultritium concussion shell • unsha'val • V'korran Command Wing • Vara'atorn • Vara'toran • Ventava Legion • wing • Wu Hsan External link Memory Icon Netbooks [http://falcon.trekufp.org/databank/dwsource.pdf The Fires of Armageddon] (PDF format) Category:Last Unicorn Games